Renewed life
by The Hidden Red Emerald Wolf
Summary: She is the youngest out of three siblings. Shunned. Beaten, and emotionally hurt because she is different from everybody else. She is different from everybody. Born with horns, a tail, a forked snake like tongue, webbed Tags: AU. it will develop as a f/f maybe f/f/f, will contain h/c, i have it rated M just to be safe. ((( I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM WHAT SO EVER)))


A creature, created from two very different creatures. The creatures are from two different from two different worlds. How the story goes is that the ruler of hell wanted an heir. Someone that he could teach when he/she got older. He knew he wouldn't have access to the baby until he/she was older, and able to understand him. He knew his/her mother's side would be the ones that would turn him/her to him.

Thus begins are journey to get to know our Isabella Clearwater. She is the youngest out of three siblings. Shunned. Beaten, and emotionally hurt because she is different from everybody else. She is different from everybody. Born with horns, a tail, a forked snake like tongue, webbed feet, scales, and wings, that all grow with her.

The call her a freak, emotionally and physically beat her. The reservation does this because she is so different from everybody else. Everybody on the reservation know Sue Clearwater wouldn't cheat on Harry Clearwater, they know this because she is his mate and he hers.

So no one could believe a child from them would turn out that way. Of course everyone knew of the legends, of their people. And few knew that the legends weren't just legends but true.

Isabella's family wrote her weird abnormalities off as something of their magical blood which live within those that have the shifter gene. So no thought came of it until, her mother took her to the local shaman that lived in their tribe. The shaman wouldn't even allow Isabella into his sacred home.

The shaman, a wise man known within the tribe. He had known that the Clearwater's would soon visit him, for he had heard of their last child that had all these abnormalities about her. When he didn't know but he knew it would be soon, and when they did come he could already feel the evil roll off of the child. He knew that she was pure evil.

He had told Sue that her child was hers but was also his, he didn't go into depth of what he meant by she was also his. Part of her wanted to know but another part of her didn't want to know so she didn't ask. Even though she knew it would be stuck on her mind until she could figure it out. What she didn't know is that it would hit her suddenly, of what he meant.

After spending a good portion of time with the shaman clearing up what Isabella was and wasn't they both set off for home, not knowing something would happen that would trigger everything.

Sam, at the tender age of twenty one became the first of the newer generation to awaken their wolf. He didn't yet know it but he would be the first of many to come into the world of supernatural, with only one parent.

His mother had left when he was just a small baby, leaving him with his father. At the time Joshua knew nothing about babies so with the help of many on the reservation he raised Sam the best he could.

Joshua one of the generation left of the shifters before Sam. Joshua knew after his son shifted all fun and games would be over with, what he didn't count on was it happening so early, Joshua could remember he didn't shift until he was twenty four, and by then he had already accomplished what he set out to do. Joshua's father, Sam's grandfather knew Joshua would be a shifter for he was born of two shifters making the chances higher. So he had told him to do what he wanted while he still had the chance which he did.

And Joshua didn't regret one thing.

Well maybe he did regret one thing, and that was to not find his mate, but he was alright with that because he still had his son, and he would not give him up for the world.

With that last thought Joshua passed away in his sleep for he had done what he needed for his son, and his tribe.

Sam would later come to know that his father was hanging on just for him, and that he went peacefully.

What no one would know or not figure out until they started looking at things was that Isabella Clearwater was right outside the Yuel house when Joshua had passed.


End file.
